Ambrose Spellman
Ambrose Spellman is a Warlock, and the main protagonist of Spellman Twins. His father is unknown and was killed when Ambrose was very young. He is on house arrest for attempting to blow up the Vatican. He is the younger brother of Arthur Spellman, nephew of Zelda and Hilda Spellman and the uncle of Winter and Chris Spellman. Ambrose is a member of the Spellman Family. Character Description "Ambrose is more of a father-like figure than uncle to Winter and Chris Spellman. He's always there to defend them in their wrong doings. He's a warlock with the power of the dead, and is bound to the Spellman home for committing a crime against the Vatican. He is openly bisexual and pansexual." Early History Personality Ambrose is a necromancer who always there to comfort the children in their teenage dramas. He loves them, and ever since their arrival, his personality has changed tremendously as he wants the best for them. He also wishes not to expose them too much. As such he a great paternal instincts. However, he has a strong dislike for witch hunters as they were the reason for the death of his father. He is cordial amongst mortals, but as he mentioned to Winter and Sabrina, he does not have meaningful connections with them as it's forbidden. Powers and Abilities Ambrose possess the standard powers and abilities of a warlock. Since Ambrose has lived for years, he has studied witchcraft for the longest. * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Advanced Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Advanced Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Warding: The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. * Longevity: As a full warlock, Ambrose ages at a slower rate than mortals. Ambrose is stated to be over 75 years old. * Containment: The power to contain a being in a given area. Relationships Winter Spellman Winter is Ambrose's niece. He adopted her when she was just a baby. He loves her and would destroy those who would harm her. Ambrose loves his niece dearly. He has strong paternal instincts towards her, and will do anything to ensure her safety. He also likes to make trouble with her as well. Luke Chalfant Luke is Ambrose's husband. They first met a funeral, as they briefly talked. Later that same night, Luke appears in Ambrose's room, and he reveals that he knew what Ambrose was, and that he was a warlock as well. They had an affair. When Ambrose woke up the next morning, he found that Luke was gone, but he had left his phone number for him. Tropes * Bi the Way: Is pansexual, and has been seen having encounters with both men and women. * What the Hell, Hero?: Calls Winter & Sabrina out big time for trying to cheat the laws of life and death. All he can really say is I Warned You when she doesn't listen. * Autocannibalism: Dissects himself and eats his own heart in Batibat's nightmare then complains that it tastes bitter. * Papa Wolf: Ambrose will fight tooth and nail to protect his niece and nephew. * Like a Daughter to Me: Winter & Chris is for all intents and purposes Ambrose's niece and nephew. He raised them as his own and has been known to go to insane lengths to keep them safe, even if it means expressly going against their wishes. Appearances Season One Name * The name Ambrose is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Ambrose is: Immortal.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/ambrose/ * The surname Spellman is common among English, German and Irish people. The Irish version of the name is derived from Ó Spealáin and is more commonly anglicised as Spillane.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spellman References Category:Immortal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Warlocks Category:Spellman Twins Category:Spellman Twins Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Spellman Family Category:LGBTQ+